Harry Potter: Remember Zerestria and Moswick
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: Harry Potter: Bokura no kiskei manga what if Harry had a twin who was declare chosen one..what if harry was given away what if harry was a girl? what if harry was taken in by a man name Monston Velbard? what if harry was a princess. not any princess.. Princess Veronica of Zerestria ..find out :3 Not for dumble lovers -w-


Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HP NOR DO I OWN BOKURA NO KISEKI! (that manga is very interesting =w= )

interlude.

in a room of old books and scroll lit by candles sat an elderly man who looked out a window at the village he now resided in.. remembering a time when this place was different ..

when there was once a Palace..full of people..squires..Knights..full of life...when this place was called Zerestria when his name was once Bishop Moston Velbard. but he sometimes wonder how could he remember this when all this happens before he was even born what could have caused him to have his memories with him?...and will he be the only one who remember...or will others remember also? ...and if the people who where at the Palace remember will the princess remember too?

in a office full of gold and yellow sat a long bearded elderly man talking to a young married couple telling them of a fake prophecy.

making them think that one of their unborn children is the chosen one.

..end interlude.

1980 31 interlude

on july 31 in small house of godric hollow... a red headed women relaxed after giving birth to what was believed to be the chosen one but screamed when another Contraction Hit..

meanwhile right when the second child was entering the world The man once known as Monston Velbard looking out the window felt something fall into place he then looked down on a table and smiled when a on a pile of small round objects the top one started to started to glow and then felt something shift" Princess?" he wispered eyes wide in alarmed as he grab the glowing round object and left the room..and once left more in the pile started to glow...

back to the women who now gave birth to second child who the healer said was a 'Boy' who looked weak and small ..not even bothering to hold the child the women and her husband focused of their first born..

skip

"Jame and lily Congratulations what is his name?" asked a bearded elderly man while he walked in with a man that had long black hair who looked at the child "His Name is James Albus Potter"James said to the elderly man who beamed at them while the man with Black hair was now holding the younger 'son' who was forgotten and looked at the couple" what's his name?" he asked the couple who looked at the child with cold eyes." His Name is Harry James "James said to the man holding little Harry "Harry Jame? what he's Not a Potter?" the man joke but then looked at the seriousness in his friends eye's"Exactly he is a squib sirius NO Potter has ever been a Squib..he will be going to an orphanage anyways"james said while the elderly man looked at james with twinkling eye and the looked to sirius who stared in shock " i Believe that is wise My Boy" the elderly man said taking the baby from a shock sirius and left the room..unaware that once he left with the baby sirius ... made feud against the Potter couple..and Albus Dumbledor and at that it would be the last time sirius black would be seen (for a while...)

skip.

Diagon Ally...

it was late at night when albus dumbleor walk the streets of diagon alley and stopped at the opening of diagon alley and looked down at the child with cold eyes " i don't need you interfering with my plans" he said to the sleeping child and left harry at the opening of diagon alley.

once he left he was unaware of anyone else in the alley...unaware of another elderly man picking up little harry..unaware that the man was Monston Velbard and unaware that Monston Velbard Called little Harry Princess Veronica which caused the child to wake up and look at him with intelligent eyes New and Old...unaware of Tragedy at Princess Veronica's Palace...unaware That this entire village was once known as Zerestria...

TBC.

E: who should i make Glen? if anyone has read bokura no kiseki or should i just place him randomly ilike i did with monston?

im thinking Blaise as Carlo Velbard

who should i make as rida?(girl) any one but Grangar and ginny.

Bart Belbana is glens brother...maybe the weasly twins? (glen and bart?)

P.s:Bash dumbles,potters(james jr also) ..and that.s it?


End file.
